Story of a beauty
by lil mizz bella
Summary: co authored wiv lil miz alice/ None of us really know wat Phil is lyk! so wat happens if this Phil charactr is evil? Bella gets raped by Phil! shockin based on Story of a beauty destiny's child plz try it! we promise it will get better xxx
1. Chapter 1

Please dry your eyes, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty  
It was a Saturday  
It's colder to me  
Inside this house there lived a frightened young girl  
She didn't know what she should do  
Cuz she missed her mother so  
She was left home all alone with her step father  
Please dry your eyes, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty  
He touched her places  
That he shouldn't have touched  
He did some things to her  
That he shouldn't have done  
And she ran into her room  
Paged her mother 9-1-1  
And they tried to ?teepeed? in on  
This young girl  
She told her mother, her family, and friends  
No one believed her cuz before this had been  
She was filled with hate and anger  
Towards her step father  
Cuz he took her mother from her when they married  
Please dry your eyes, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty  
She looked for her father  
And the minute that she saw him  
All that she had to offer  
Was her crying  
No one to figure out why  
This young girl would live her life  
In such pain and unhappiness  
She was so beautiful  
She rebelled and one day the young girl fell in love with another  
man like her stepdad  
He abused her emotionally and made her feel like she was  
worthless  
Hope one day she realize  
And see the beauty in her eyes  
All she needs is prayer and strength  
She's beautiful  
Please dry your eyes, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty  
Don't hold your head down low  
You've got so much, so much, so much, so much, so much to be  
proud of  
You can still live your life  
I promise you you'll survive  
Girl I love you  
You're beautiful

**All credit to LYRICSMANIA for the lyrics.**

**All Credit to Steph Meyer - great author**

**Lilly aka lil miz alice **


	2. Chapter 2

STORY OF A BEAUTY

CHAPTER 1

"We're moving to Jacksonville!" my mother,Renee, screamed in my face. I smiled.

"Wow," i said trying to sound enthusiastic. Didn't work, though. I liked where I lived. Pheonix. Renee sighed.

"Oh come on, Bella. Be a good sport," my mom said.

"Why do we have to move?"

"Because Phil is there and he's got a good job," she answered.

"Right," i said simply. Phil. My mom's new husband. She was head over heals for this guy. If he made her happy then I should be too. She has spent most of her life putting me forward. It's about time I began putting her forward.

"It's gonna be great," my mom promised me.

"Sure. It'll be great," I said. I was glad that i put enough enthusiasm in my voice. Well, enough to make my mom believe me.

**JACKSONVILLE**

"It's warmer out here than it is in Pheonix, but you'll get used to it," Phil informed us as we got out of the stuffy airport. I sighed. I could already feel drops of perspiration on my forehead. I wiped them away. Phil came over to me and put his arm casually but tightly around my shoulders. I breathed deeply through my nose. It was so wierd having a male around me trying to act like my dad. It's been years since my parents divorce. I was sort of used to it being just me and my mom. I went to my dad, Charlie, in Forks every now and then. I used to go once every summer but it was so annoying.

"Come on, Bella. Be a good sport," Phil said repeating my mother's words. I looked at him and smiled awkwardly. _What ever makes my mom happy._ I told my self.


	3. Chapter 3

School wasn't so bad. I wasn't so bothered about making friends but they weren't so hard to make. People either ignore you or they try to talk to you. I sit with my new friends at lunch. Stephanie, but she likes us to call her Steph, Jake, Katie, Riley and Dan. Steph is in my trigonometry class, Jake's in my Spanish class, Kate's in my calculus class, Dan's in my English class and Riley is in my History class. The funny thing is that they are all friends. It's really strange at lunch. It's like everyone has a seating plan and they sit on the same table everyday. Lively bunch of friends. We're all juniors obviosly. Tomorrow's my birthday. I'm turing 17. I haven't told anyone. I don't like making a big fuss about birthdays. It's just gaining another year and getting older.

Phil drove me to school today.

"Happy Birthday," he said for what felt like the millionth time. He parked the car outside school. I was just about to open the door when Phill called me.

"Bella? I know it's your birthday and all but your mother's not going to be here tonight. She's gone back to Pheonix for this week 'cause she had some work to do. We were going to tell you but we didn't find the time," he said. I nodded.

"It's cool," i said.

"You don't mind? I thought you would want to spend your 17th birthday with your mom," i shook my head.

"Phil, i honestly don't care. It's just another day." Phil smiled.

"So it'll be just me and you kiddo," he said.

"yeah," i said nodding my head. i laughed, " bonding time." Phil laughed, too.

"Oh yes. Bonding time," he said with a smirk.

"See ya," i said turning for the door. I shook my head as soon as i was outside.

"Wierd."

School went well. I lasted a whole day without anyone finding out about it being my birthday. Everyone found out towards the end when they couldn't do anything about it.

"and now i have to go home and spend my 17th birthday with my step-father," i said. Everyone gasped.

"Bella!" they all said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"cuz i don't like to make a big fuss about birthday's," i answered. Everyone began arguing with me until i spotted Phil standing next to his car. I waved and he got in the car.

"Right, i'm going now. Fight with me tomorrow," i said walking off.

"It's saturday tomorrow," they all said. I

"Well, then on Monday," i said without turning around. I laughed. I had only been friends with them for 3 days but it felt like 3 ears to us. I got in the car. PPhil started the engine.

"So, what do you want to do, today?" he asked.

"Oh i don't know Phil. Can't we just watch a movie or something at home?"

"Alright then. Your wish is my command. We'll order pizza seeing as your mmother is out," he said smiling.

"Phil, i could cook."

"Nah, it's your birthday. What do you wanna watch?"

"Erm ... how about Romeo and Juliet?" i asked.

"Romeo and Juliet it is," he said. He hit the speed and floored it. We were home in no time. We got in the house and i went straight for the kitchen.

"I'm warming up the popcorn," i called over my shoulder.

"Great. I'll call the pizza delivary guy," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

As I warmed up the popcorn, i heard Phil talking to the pizza place on the phone.

"Bella, what do you want as your topping?" Phil called.

"Margarita," i said. I took a bowl out for the popcorn and made my way back to the family room. I sat down on the couch and began munching on the popcorn as i fast forwarded through the opening credits. Phil sat down next to me. He took some popcorn. The doorbell rang about 15 minutes into the movie. Phil got it. He came back the pizza in is hand. He put it down on the table. I was so engrossed in the movie that i didn't bother to take a slice even though my stomach was rumbling. Phil's hands began sliding up and down my thigh. I shuddered. He started playing with my hair. I shuddered again. I got up from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Bella. Be a good sport," he said. He got up and grabbed my shoulders and flung me onto the couch. He came towards me and i knew what was going to happen. I screamed but i knew nothing could help me. He was on top of me and i was going under. Somewhere i knew i wouldn't be able to re-surface. My virginity was stolen from me that night. Tears flowed down my cheeks as i begged him to stop.

--

After Phil was...done with me, he left the house. I lay frozen on the couch. I pulled the afghan off the couch and cried. After some time i ran into my room and paged my mother. I went into the shower afterwards. I was stiff and sore. I got dressed and went back downstairs to clean the mess. Then i curled up on the couch and prayed that my mother would come back soon. Phil didn't come back all day but when he made his appearance he was drunk. The episode from last night repeated itself. I tried to resist but he was so much more stronger than me.

"Come on Bella. Be a good sport," he said again.

--

These episodes continued everynight but that wasn't all he did. He abused me brutally. Mom didn't get back to me. Phil had her held captive somewhere. I was all alone. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't call the cops. Phil had taken all access to the outside world away from me. Thinking of the cops had me thinking of a special cop. My very own father.

--

I flew around my room, trying to cram everything i needed into a backpack. I took my rolled up socks with all of my savings in it and threw that on top. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I took one last fleeting look at the awful haunted house and threw myself out of the house. I had already called a taxi. I sat in and thanked my lucky stars that charlie had sent me tickets to visit him as a early birthday present. I payed the money and ran into the airport. I didn,t have to wait fro my plane. I closed my eyes when the plane took off.


	5. Chapter 5

**FORKS**

I called another taxi from the airport to my fathers place. I got out of the taxi and stood facing my fathers place. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Charlie opened it. I took a look at him and then burst into tears.

"Bella? Oh my gosh! Bella, what has happened to you?" Charlie asked. He took me in his arms and led me into the house. I flinched from his touch and moved away. Charlie stood there looking confused. He took in all of my bruises. A busted lip, swolled cheek and a scratch on one eye.

"Phil," was I all said through my tears.

"Phil did this to you?" I nodded. Charlie sat me down on the couch.

"Tell me everything," he demanded. He wasn't just my dad. He was Cheif Swan. I told him everything. His face became a horrified statue . After I was done, I started to cry again. Charlie held me again. When I flinched, Charlie spoke, " I won't hurt you, Bella. You're safe."

Charlie made me eat something and then he sent me to my room. I walked into my room. It was still the same as the last time I visitied, last year. I took a shower and collapsed on my bed.

I woke up screaming. Charlie came into my room.

"Bella?" he said. He switched the light on. He came over and sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Phil," I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

**Charlie's POV **

I ran into Bella's room when I heard her screaming. I switched on the light and saw that no-one was attacking. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Phil," she whispered. I tightened my arms around her. I swear I was going to hunt down this man who made my daughters life hell.

"It's okay, Bella. He's not going to hurt you here," i said.

"But mom," she said. I froze. Renee.

"What about Renee?"

"He's held her captive somewhere," Bella said. When was this nightmare going to end? Just then the phone rang. I let go of Bella and went to answer it. I answered on mid-ring.

"Hello?"

"Charlie. Where's Bella?"

"Renee?"

"Yes. Now, where's my daughter?" she demanded.

"She's right here," I said.

"Send her back, immediatly."

"No way, Renee. I am not going to send my daughter back to that madman!" I yelled. Bella came up to me and I wrapped my arm her as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I don't want to go back," she whimpered.

"She's scared to death of that man you call a husband," I continued," Bella is staying with me. She doesn't want to go back and i'm not seding her back."

"But Charlie, she's already started school," Renee said.

"She's a bright kid. I'll send to school here," I said.

"Okay. Okay then. Bye Charlie. Send Bella my love," Renee said.

"Okay. Bye," I said disconnecting the phone.

"Dad I don't want to go back," Bella whispered.

"You're not going back, honey. You're staying here with me," I said. We went back to Bella's room. She fell asleep again. I stayed with her and sat down in the rocking chair. She started muttering in her sleep but she was okay. Sometime during the night I fell asleep planning on registering her into Forks High School and taking her to the doctors. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I woke up today morning with some sort of hope. I wasn't going back. I'm going to stay here with my father. I stretched and winced. I saw my father asleep in my rocking chair.

"Dad," I said, getting up," dad get up." He sat up straight. He looked so commical. I started to giggle. Dad smiled.

"Hey, don't you go and laugh at your dad," he said. He winced slightly when he saw my bruises in the better sunlight.

"Bella, you need to go see a doctor. Get dressed and then we'll go," he said.

"Dad i'm fine," I insisted.

"The hell you are. I know this amazing doctor.He's great," Charlie said. I sighed. I didn't want to go out in public yet.

"Dad, I don't want to go to the hospital," I said.

"I'll call him here then. Like I said, he's amazing," Charlie said leaving my room. I got up and got dressed. I heard my dad muttering on the phone.

"Thanks a lot Carlisle," I heard Charlie say. I went downstairs and had the cereal that Charlie layed out for me. The doorbell rang. Charlie went to get it. My mouth dropped open when i saw the walk in behind my dad. He looked Zeus younger brother. I closed mouth quickly because tis man was coming towards me. I flinched and got up. I ran to the other side of the kitchen and yelled for my dad.

"Bella, Bella! It's okay," charlie said, trying to soothe me. I didn't notice the pixie like girl walk in behind the perfect unknown man.

"dad, he's going to hurt me! Don't let him hurt me," I said.

"No, Bella. This is Doctor Cullen. He's here to help." Charlie sat me down in a chair. Dr. Cullen frowned but then smiled at me. I looked at the pixie figure in front of me.

"And that is Alice Cullen. Dr.Cullen's daughter," he said.

"Well, adopted daughter," Alice said in a voice that rung like bells. She laughed. It was like music.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said and she came next to me and sat down.

"I'm Bella," I said quietly.

"I know," she said, laughing again. Dr. Cullen sat down opposite me.

"I'm dr, Cullen but you could call me Carlisle," he said.

"Now, Bella. I know exactly what you've been through. Charlie told me over the phone," Carlisle said. I looked over at Charlie.

"Guilty," he said. Carlisle continued to speak.

"I know that you find it odd being around men but I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you. I'n fact I'm here to help," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He made me feel safe.

"I'm here because it might make it easier for you to be around females rather than males," Alice said witha warm smile. I smiled at her, too.

"Can we go to another room? I could treat your cuts and bruises better," Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Charlie said," Come on Bella." He held my shoulders and led me to the other room. I sat down on the couch. Carlisle sat down next to me. He pulled some ointment out and started dabbing at some cuts on my face. I winced.

"yeah, it's going to hurt a little," he said.

--

"Is there anywhere else you might have any cuts or bruises?" he asked later on. I nodded.

"Bella, could you show me?" Alice asked me. I blinked twice.

"bella, I won't hurt you," she said. I got up and made my way to my room. She followed. I sat down on my bed and pulled my jumper off. All I had on underneath was a vest top. She gasped when she sa the bruises. Tears swelled up in my eyes. The dropped down onto my cheeks. She wiped them away. She was ice-cold.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. I nodded She started to dabb at the bruises.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen"

"Oh my gosh! So am I!" she said with a smirk," We're both juniors. What are the odds."

"What's school like? I'm starting tomorrow," I said. Alice looked at me.

"Are you sure, you want to start school?"

"Positive. I don't want to sit around doing nothing,2 I said.

"Well, school's alright once you get to know everyone. But that a little hard to do when you've got intimidating siblings and boyfriend," she said with a chuckle.

"Siblings?"

"Yeah. Esme and Carlisle adopted many. Esme can't have an children of her own so they adopted. There's Emmett, who's the oldest and his girlfriend Rosalie. Then there's me with my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie are faternal twins and last but not the least there's Edward who's not dating. He hasn't found anyone yet," she said with a sly grin towards my direction.

"Oh," I said. She laughed."You'll see them tomorrow or do you want to go now to see them?"

"Erm..."

**haha. press the little 'go' button and you'll have your next chapter soon. I'm evil. **

**Lil Miz Alice **

**xxx**


End file.
